


Starbucks

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Bucky Barnes Fics [9]
Category: Bucky Barnes freeform
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, giftwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: I did not edit this very well, my bad!





	Starbucks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterReadingerDixon67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/gifts).



> I did not edit this very well, my bad!

You think that in college. Everything will change. You think you can start over. Be a new you and no one would be any wiser to the old you. No one would know your faults or mistakes. But you would think wrong. Because school and work? Are hell when you're different. 

Elementary is nice, it's not so bad with the teasing and the name calling. 

Middle school is fucked up. Other girls growing into bodies not meant h till they hit their late teens and here you are, still thick and never able to fit into that cheerleading uniform. Be names start getting harsher. 

High school. That's a fifth layer of hell. The ridicule. The names. The teasing. The absolute ignorance from faculty because they choose to favor the ones who look better then you. The don't care. No one really does.

So in college you think. This is the new me. I'll be confident and strong and I won't care what people think. You're wrong, you're so very wrong. 

Because the ones from high school follow you to college, or more you follow them in their eyes. Because you can't be a new you. You're stuck being 'you'. The one with the names and the too many curves and the thick rimmed glasses. 

College sucks. 

Until it doesn't anymore.

*******************************

The rains pelting down and Eileen's running faster partly to keep herself and her backpack dry from the downpour. Umbrella busted last week and she hadn't bought a new one. Stupid. Because now she's running, stumbling and gasping for breath really, to get to the music hall. It's the closest building to her. She can wait out the rain there. 

Her hair is frizzy from its neat straight locks she worked so hard on that morning. Waving at the ends from under the hood of her TARDIS hooded sweatshirt. The shoulders are soaked and she's willing to bet so is the top she's got on underneath of it. Converse are not for rainy weather, her socks are swimming in chilly rainwater. The soles squeaking obnoxiously on the tiled floor of the entrance. 

There's a lone red umbrella leaning at the entrance, its owner no where in sight. A little puddle of rainwater collecting in the plastic tray showing it was still wet. Aileen sighs and shakes herself a bit. There isn't much she can do without towels and a dryer but she's not even gonna try to walk back out in that maelstrom. 

Shoes squeaking on the floor she makes her way toward one of the free rooms open for students to practice their instruments or sing. That's where she's headed. Her roommate hates her singing, so she's forced to do the one thing she loves all the way across campus. 

Settling into the room at the end of the hall, checking her backpack for items that might have gotten wet in the rain. Textbooks fine, library books fine. Tablet was good, and notebooks wrinkled but they were dry too. Wiping the fog and water droplets from her glasses Eileen sighs and slumps into one of the chairs. Tired and damp. 

"Well now what..." She whispers to herself, feeling silly for doing it but it's not like anybody would hear her. Or even want to talk to her. 

Eileen knew she wasn't perfect. But she was human and she was what God had made her. A slightly overweight yet curvy young woman. She had average hair yet catching eyes, she thought so. The hazel color bright and warm on sunny days. She had impaired vision, so the glasses were needed. She hated contacts, they felt funny.

She's lived with it for years now. The ridicule and the name calling. Dealt with it from new and old enemies, sometimes even strangers on the street. It's to the point where the insults still hurt, but she's growing to ignore them. Cruel people were always going to be cruel. You can't change a cold hearted soul. 

Phone in her hand, headphones in. Playlist on shuffle as she sits cross legged on the chair, books and notepads on her lap as she hums softly while doing her homework. Her hoodie is draped over anther chair upside down, hoping to dry it some before she has to brave the weather again. Content to have this moment of peace and solace before going aback into her dorm where her roommate most likely invited over people to make fun of her clothes or nerdy bedspread. 

She's slowly transitioning from humming to singing softly to herself. Headphones just loud enough so she could hear herself a bit. Hazel colored orbs glancing at the window at her right every so often to check the rain, see if it's letting up. Is not. Heavy drops pelting the window. 

Her eyes glance up once more from her English studies homework. Her mouth and throat halfway through a crescendo in one of her favorite songs. When her eyes catch a large frame standing in the doorway, a reflection on the window and she gasps in fright. 

"Jesus Mary and Joseph!" She helps out, books falling from her lap to the floors, papers flying everywhere. Phone slipping from her knee and clattering to the floor, headphones snapping from the port. 

"Shit! Sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" Came a rough voice from the doorway as Eileen kneels to the floor, grasping at papers and trying to reorder them. 

"Its alright." Her voice is small nervous. She knows by the voice who he is. James Barnes, Bucky as he's known with his friends. He's here on a football scholarship she thinks, seeing him in a jersey a time or two. 

And he's earthshakingly handsome. A jaw that can cut glass. A smile to make your heart skip more than just a single beat. Muscles that go for miles. The man had thighs thick as a tree trunk. Who has thighs like that?! She's distracted, he's talking. To her.

"Hey you okay? I didn't meant to scare you I swear." He's blinking those gorgeous baby blues at her as they both crouch to pick up the fallen school books. Eileen suddenly realizes she's wearing a pretty tight dark sweater and even though it's not see through, it's very tight and shows more of her too many curves that's desirable then she wants in front of a man like James. 

"I'm fine." She grabs her still soaked hoodie and tries to pull it on. Her feet atumble over the books, arms caught in the hoodie and she falling. Eyes wide as she sees the floor rushing closer and closer to her face. 

Then she's not. Trails of her long hair touching the floor, warmth and heat around her middle. James caught her, lunging from his crouch to catch her in his arms and basically cradle her against his chest, almost protectively. 

"Are you alright?" She can only nod as he helps her to stand. Helping her into the damp hoodie and smiling at her. God that smile. 

"Thanks." She squeaks out, tens to gather her papers and books, packing up because she doesn't know what else to do. 

"You sing really good." He stoops to help pick up her school books, stops when he finds the comic book hidden in the stack of scattered papers and notebooks. 

"I uh.." She's so nervous she can't speak, let alone make eye contact with the well built male across from her. 

"You look cold, how about I take you to Starbucks? My treat, for making you fall like that." His smile is dazzling, shining so bright her face blushes and she can only nod. 

Who wouldn't agree to coffee with James Barnes?


End file.
